The First Time
by flyingdutchstar
Summary: Emily's started her new job and is quickley falling back in love with Clyde...she doesn't know what to do when the evil twin brother of her worst nightmare comes back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

The train pulled to a stop, the last stop, at the only exit to the platform that would take Emily Prentiss to her new job as the unit chief of the London field office. She was excited to go to work today, it was a strange feeling that she hadn't had sence the first year of working in the BAU. One of the reasons she was so excited is her oldest friend Clyde Easter awaited to give her the old grand tour that she had gone through less than a decade ago

Flashback

Emily walked through the door's to her new job it was funny how her entire life she hated her mother and now she wshed she was here with her for the first time ever. All she wanted was a little reasurnce that she wouldn't fail...going to her mother for that would be a complete waste of time. All her mother ever did was reasure her of her failures.

"Hey um, do you know where we are supposed to go?". A dark skinned woman and a well built blond haired man were standing behind her.

"That depend's on where you're going," Emily replied with a touch of sarcasm. She didn't know where they were going, they could be on there way to freaking China.

"Well someones got some attitude, I like it, what's your name, amour?" A tall, dark haired handsome man appeared at her side.

"Emily Prentiss, and do not call me 'Love', I don't know you." She replied. Clyde Easter, hmmm she wondered what he would do if she called him Mr. Cotton tail.

"Bien, mon nom est Clyde Pâques," he said. Clyde thought this women was perfect, beautiful, intuition at a max, and looked very smart. Now she just had to prove it.

Clyde Easter, hmmm Emily wondered what he would do if she called him Mr. Cotton tail.

"Fine Clyde, what do you want." Emily said pointedly inoring the other two who hadn't said a word sence Mr. Cotton tail showed up. Emily had aew question's but first she needed to figure out where she was going before she'd help the other two.

"I actually would like to know where Sean McAlister's office is, if you don't mind." She added as an after thought. Clyde was wrather good looking...but then again so is any British man. Especialy when they are staring at you like something they'de love to f*ck...Emily would so take him up on that offer.

"Well that's where we're going too, my name is Tsia Mosley and this is Jeremy..um what's your last name?" Only Clyde didn't look suprised that all three of them were on their way to the same place.

"How about we all head up there now, because that is exactly where we need to be," Clyde said still not taking his eyes off of Emily. She couldn't understand, she din't want to understand, something about his eyes captivated her.

Emily had no clue what she was in for at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let eveyone know the first and second chapter are flashback's of the first time Emily was in Interpole. It is my way of how Emily and Clyde's past that no one know's much about. Sence they all live in London the doctor's and ever one else was speaking French in this chapter. The next chapter will be Emily in the London office present time.

Emily followed the three other people up the stair case that supposedly led to Sean's office. She was nervouse, to the point where she thought she'd throw up, in fact she could feel her breakfast coming up already. But she forced it back this was her dream job. She wouldn't mess this up.

Her dream was to travel with people she could get along with...at some level. She new she'd like this Clyde, a lot, as they walked up teh stairs she really couldnt help looking at his butt a couple of times. The deliciouse curve of it was so tempting to just reach out and grab it.

"You know you can walk up here with me, i won't bite," Clyde said motioning her to get beside him. The look on his face was iinviting so she decided what was teh harm of it.

"Only if you don't laugh at me if i throw up on your shoes," she replied her stomach realing. Emily looked around for a bathroom but couldn't find one. She threw her hand across her mouth and doubled over.

She could hear Clyde talking to Tsia and Jeremy, telling them to find a waste basket and get it there fast. She had to give him credit, mos tguy's she new would wrather run away from a hurling women than pull back their hair as they threw up. Emily immediatly felt better once she emptied her stomach.

Clyde still looked worried, and that worried her, what was wrong, she felt fine.

"Emily, you look like you lost a lot of blood, or is that just the color of your shirt," Jeremy said, speaking for the first time sence their meeting.

" Emily you idn't realize that you were bleeding did you?" Clyde asked her, lunging foreword as she almost fell to the ground. What was going on?

" What are you talking about, i feel fine," she then felt the wet sticky blood on her stomach, she started feeling really dizzy. She wasnt sure if it was because Clyde smelled so good and felt so safe or if it was from the bood loss. Emily would guess the latter.

She then promptly passed out.

Clyde pov

Emily, it, she was the only thing he could think of as they waited in the hospital waiting room, just outside the operating room. He couldn't believe that after not even a half hour one of his new agent's was hurt. Yes, because the director was such a genius, putting him in charge of the JTF-12.

Her shirt was covered in blood, she had thrown up and when he had looked in the trash can it was red, he knew what that was, blood. He still didn't understand how she had got hurt, one minute she was fine and the next she was covered in her own blood.

The operating room door's opened and out came a doctor dressed in light blue scrub's holding a cllip board and looking relaxed. How the hell could he be relaxed.

"Agent Prentiss?" He asked looking up.

"That's me, is she alright, what happened to her?" Clyde almost started rambling but Clyde Eater did not ramble...EVER. He took a deep breath and tried to relax, but every time he tried he saw her covered in blood, in his arm's.

"Don't worry sir she's fine, It look's like a small weapon had penetrated her stomach, we were able to epair the damage with no difficulty at all. he will be released in two day's time, if you want to go see her I can have one of the nurses bring you to her room." The Doctor said reasuring him.

Clyde took him up on that offer.


	3. Chapter 3

E pov

Emily slowly opened her eyes, hoping for a miracle that she wasn't in a hospital, she absolutely hated them. She could hear the constant beeping of the heart monitor next to her bed and a hand holding her left one.

A hand? She struggled to turn her head and instead opted to just squeeze the hand, she could smell it then. The cologne, Clyde's, she couldn't believe it, he was sitting in the same room with her holding her hand...hmm she could get used to waking up with him next to her.

"Sorry love, i didn't realize you were awake yet, i must have fallen asleep," Clyde stood up and leaned over her, so she could see his face, he looked tired, hungry, and a little ruffled. Like he'd been dragged through hell and back. Emily was silent for a moment, just thinking about why he was still sitting next to her.

"It's alright," Her throught was scratchy, it hurt to talk, She noticed how Clyde leaned over just a little more, and the way his butt stook out when he did it. He brought a small paper cup of water to her lip's and told her to drink. Emily took a couple of sip's but some of it dribbled down her chin. She was glad she wasn't alone.

She absolutely hated hospital's, once when she was a kid she had fallen down the stairs at one of her mother's gala's and broke her ankle in three different places. Her mother had refused to go to the hospital with her, she had guests to entertain. Emily was scared when the doctor had left the room to go get her discharge paper's and teh nurse she had left her with had felt her up. The nurse had put his hand over her mouth and started doctor had come back just as his hand had reached underneath Emily's shirt.

From that day foreward she had hated the doctor's, hospital's, and even the dentist's. Emily was more than happy when she had woken up with someone else in the room.

"What happened to me," She asked with a shakey voice, "I don't remember what happened, why am i here?"

"It's alright love don't stress out, you were stabbed sometime when you arrived to the Interpole building, I'm not exactly sure when or where though. The doctor said you could leave just as soon as the stitches are ready to come out," Clyde already had a very special feeling for this girl.

End Flashback

A commotion to the left of her brought her out of her flashback and into the present. She missed the old times, when she could be so care free, even when working all over the world, she missed Clyde. Emily continued on her way over to the front desk, she saw some remodeling going on so she wasn't sure where Clyde's office was anymore. Especially sence he was the new Director of Interpole.

Smug bastard kept gloating about it when she had called him last night to ask when she was supposed to go in the next day.

"Excuse me, which floor is the Director's office on," Emily asked in French, she loved the language it was alway's romantic and dangerouse at the same time. The receptionist looked up at her and her eyes grew wide. Emily had not been expecting people to remember her at all, but apparently they do remember her. Or at least this one does.

"You're Emily Prentiss aren't you," the women asked quietly, "because if you are i was told to take you to the back room."

Emily new what that meant, she was in trouble or about to be ambushed by Clyde...she would like the last part. She really did miss him.

The lady stood up and quietly told her to follow her, they went down a hallway behind the desk. Emily had only ever been down this hallway once in her entire life. That was just for the briefing of the Doyle case, the worst thing in her life ever. The two women finally stopped out side of a room at the end of the hallway. It was a redwood door with French carving's in it. Beautiful.

Emily lightly knocked, seeing as the front desk lady left as soon as they stopped walking. She heard a scuffle on the other side of the door and waited for a moment before it was pushed open. Knocking Emily on her butt, landing with a small smile on her face. Clyde stood there wearing his signaure leather jacket and jean's. With a look of pure horror on his face when he saw her on the ground. She laughed lightly and tried to stand up, just to get shoved onto the ground again.

Emily couldn't understand why Morgan and Hotch hated him so much, he was alway's nice and a gentlmen to her. Maybe a little cocky and egotistycal but alway's sweet and caring. Emily had wondered if lieing to Morgan had been the right thing to do, she loved her team in D.C. but she had missed Clyde like she had missed air to breath.

Don't sand up, you could have a concussion, let me carry you to the coch, please Emily don't make me tie you up," Clyde said the last part with laughter in his voice wondering what he was going to do to her after she was tied up.

Emily let Clyde wrapp his arms underneath her butt and around her waste, bridal style. Emily wished she was his bride...but she would be content with just letting him fuss over her all the freaking time. She wasn't an attention seeker but she, like any girl, loved it when a man payed attention to her. Emily relaxed and let him carry her over to the big black plush couch on the other side of the room, underneath a large set of window's.

The room was just as beautiful as she had remembered it to be, big, red wall paper, and a plush white rug. The window's lined with a sort of peach colored trim and a homey atmosphere to it. She loved it. Clyde set her down on the couch and quickley got down on his knees.

"Are you okay, i didn't mean to hit you with the door," Clyde started to ramble, as cute as Emyily thought it was she had to stop hi before he got to bad. She leaned foreward and planted a small kiss on his slightly parted lip's. She couldn't help it, his lip's were so tempting they just needed to be tasted, and Emily was more tha glad to taste them.

Emily started to laugh loudly when Clyde's mouth opened and closed, no sound coming out at all. He looked stunned, liked he had just been slapped across the face by his grandmother. All of a sudden he stopped and just stared at her, a grin formin on his still parted lip's.

"Missed you too, love, but if you wanted to kiss me you could have asked." Clyde said as he slowly leaned foreward making Emily back up into teh couch. Emily loved it when he looked at her like he was now, like an animal stalking it's prey. She backed right up to the back of teh couch. With both arm's on each side of her, Emily couldn't move, he waited staring into his eyes.

"What's the fun in asking for something you could just take," She replied with some snark to her wasn't expecting it when his mouth closed over her's.

Clyde's pov

He loved the smell of her so close to him, he could feel the warmth radiating off of her body. Clyde understood her need to be kissed, to be loved, ever sence he had met her Clyde had alway's wanted to kiss her and to hold her, to let her know how much he loved her. She kissed him back hungrily enjoying the way she wrapped her arm's around his neck, pulled him closer and thrust his tounge inside of his mouth.

He gentley pulled on her arm's trying to get her to release him, he didn't want her to any more than she did, but he had to talk to her. Emily slwoly let her arm's fall back to her lap but still kept a close distance with Clyde's face. He wasn't about to argue with her on that, the closer to her the better.

"Emily i need to tell you something important," He whispered, "Doyle."

He was interupted with a smack across the face, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to get his attentioon

"Don't talk about him, i had enough of Hotch and Morgan trying to get me to talk about him," Emily's face looked tired all of a sudden, he didn't want to admit it, but she looked so warn down and tired he thought she'd fall to pieces. What her supposed family in D. C. was doing to make her so sick, he didnt know. But he was going to fix t.

He had to hurry up and tell her before his assistant get's back from the copy room. That loud mouth would tell her everything if given the chance. He did't know whent os top talking, and what he has to tell her is too important for just anyone to say. It need's to be him.

"Emily, relax, you need to relax," Clyde told her shaking her shoulder's gently "Doyle, his twin do you remember him."

"Of course i remember him, how could i forget, wasn't he locked up in the same North Korean Prison as Ian?"

"Emily he broke out and is here in London, we know he's after his brother, he still think's Ian's alive." Clyde coult tell he had just scared her badly. She had turned even paler than she was before. soemthing very hard to do.

What he didn't know was that Ian's twin, Sheamus, was watching their every move...


	4. Chapter 4

Emily thought her world was ending. She couldn't breathe. Was she even alive, she wasn't sure? Emily sat there, thought's rushing through her head, she didn't understand. How could they both break out of one of the most secretive and heavily guarded prison in the world?

Emily sat there and wished like hell that Clyde was going to pop out and say it was just a joke and that she wasn't about to almost get killed….again.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared, because she was, even if she wouldn't admit it. What was she going to do? Ian went after her family and now Sheamus broke out and is possibly going to kill her. She had to tell them, they have a right to know the truth.

"Emily, please talk to me, I know this is hard but you need to speak," Clyde whispered gently shaking her from her stupor. Emily looked up at him gently but forcefully pushing him away from her.

She stood up just as the door opened to reveal a short, squat man, balding and wearing a rather nasty grimace. He was dressed in a long sleeve shirt with a checkered vest and black slacks. He walked forward and practically threw a file at Clyde before rushing from the room. Toilet paper sticking to the bottom of his shoe.

"What would you like me to do Clyde, act like its not important like I'm not being hunted down by _another fucking Irishmen? _Not going to happen, I can't just act like he's not real because he is. I may have never met him but I know how brutal that man can be, even worse than Ian." Emily babbled, barely opening her mouth as the words spilled out. Revealing just how much this bothered her.

"You need to call your people back in D. C., let them know what's going on and see if they can help. Sheamus already crossed their jurisdiction, but that doesn't mean they can't help," Clyde told her grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. He pushed open the door and led her down the hall, out into the lobby. Where everyone stared at them as they went by.

Clyde pushed the up button next to the elevator and silently waited for the door's to open up, he let go of her hand and just stood there with her, it was good to have him close to her.

Emily missed her family back in D.C. but she needed the new start to clear her head from the pain and bad memories that Washington had made. It has been two month's since she left, she talked to Garcia and Morgan almost every day, the only exception was when they were on a case and couldn't find the time to call he or her call them. She _really _did miss them.

The elevator door's dinged open allowing them to get in and Clyde hit the top floor button, which happened to be 32. Emily was afraid of heights, but she had never told this to anyone but Clyde. And she knew Clyde would never say anything to anyone about it. She trusted him unconditionally.

"Em, stop shaking I's all going to be fine, we don't even think he's coming after you, he doesn't even know who you are." Clyde whispered reassuringly. Grabbing onto her hand and squeezing gently.

"I know, I'm just worried, not scared, when am I ever scared," Emily whispered back. This elevator ride was going to take forever.

Emily couldn't help it; she leaned into him and wrapped her arm's round his waist. Holding onto him like he was her life line, laying her head on his shoulder and letting some of the tension go from her body. She felt safe in his arms, like she was home and surrounded by people that loved her, like she used to feel before Ian ruined that for her.

She was scared. And this time she_ would_ admit it.


End file.
